


2AM

by blue319



Category: WEi (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Someone take the laptop away from me, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue319/pseuds/blue319
Summary: Yohan goes to Seungyoun's birthday party and meets an adorable blond guy.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	2AM

**Author's Note:**

> It probably contains grammar errors due to the spa-eng translation, for that... I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated Crushing on you (btw who would've thought that BAE173's debut single would have *almost* the same name? :O mindblow) but I'll do soon... I didn't notice it had been that long since my last update until like... a couple of days ago? I have no sense of time with this pandemic... ugh... also if you enjoy my writing I have good news, I'm working on another two YongYoh's fics and I'm almost done writing chapter 4 of Love Fools~ See ya.

As soon as the music is vibrating on his ear, Yohan starts to question himself, wondering why he had agreed to go to the party, noisy places aren't of his liking and it isn't as if he was a party person either. It isn't to late yet to leave, no one had noticed his presence so he could just make an excuse and leave. He could say he couldn't go because of an upset stomach or something like that, it sounded believable.

“I thought you weren't coming.”

Unfortunately his plans are ruined by a smiling Hangyul who's walking to him with open arms.

“Yes, I thought the same.” Yohan says as he lets his friend hug him. He wasn't fond of skinship but no one can oppose Hangyul.

The birthday party was organized by Hangyul for Seungyoun who had just recently broken up; even if they ended in good terms, it was still weird. At least Yohan thinks that but he prefers not to talk about it.

“C'mon, let's get you a drink.”

Yohan allows himself to be leaded by the shorter man who places a drink on his hands and leaves to greet another guy that he probably doesn't know, leaving him to luck. He sighs out loud almost in an exaggerated way. There are too many strange faces and this makes him uncomfortable. He searches with his eyes for a place to sit without any success, the only available seat is in the living room where some guests seem to be playing a game. Despite his regret, Yohan decides to take a seat thinking that that's better than standing still in the middle of the room while awkwardly holding a drink.

Yohan recognizes a few faces from college like Han Seungwoo and Kim Donghan, the latter has a blond boy trapped in his arms who does not seem to want to be there. After struggling for several minutes in vain -Donghan has enormous strength and the boy is much smaller than him- he gives up taking a seat right next from his senior. Suddenly the girls around him let out a shriek that makes him almost drop his drink, and that's when he finds out the reason why the boy was trying to run away with such desire. Everyone who was sitting in the living room was playing the classic spin the bottle game, men and women kissing regardless of gender. Some kisses being more intense than others which is kind of interesting to him.

Unfortunately this means that if he's sitting there, eventually he will have to play too. To his disgrace this happens faster than he expected and before he realizes, the bottle has been turned; pointing at him and the boy who was accompanying Donghan.

The boy's eyes widen and he turns to see his senior as if waiting for him to help him out of the situation, Donghan just smiles amused, probably thinking about the irony of the situation because Yohan is known to be the most heterosexual man in the world. Or at least that's what everyone in his faculty says.

Yohan sighs and notices all the eyes that are watching him expectantly.

"Is there any way for us to not do it?" The blond guy asks nervously.

"There is one." Answers a girl who he thinks he has seen in the campus before. "But you will have to take ten shots, each of you."

Yohan scoffs. Of course he doesn't want to kiss a man, but he doesn't want to get wasted either.

"Let's get this over quickly." He says standing up. The other boy imitates him with hesitance.

He probably shouldn't but before kissing him Yohan takes a second to look at him, the boy is a few inches shorter than him, his ears are red and his upper lip trembles slightly. Their gazes never meeting.

Yohan holds the blond's face and kisses him. Surprisingly, it's not unpleasant. His skin feels smooth without any trace of shaved hair and his lips are full and have a faint strawberry flavor to it. He nibbles on his lip and without noticing his tongue is already outlining his lower lip, enjoying more of that flavor, wondering if his tongue will taste the same. Before he can deepen the kiss, a high-pitched cry brings him back to his senses, separating himself from the boy. He had enjoyed the kiss more than expected, more than he should have.

The other boy doesn't open his eyes immediately and Yohan's hand is still on his cheek, this time Yohan takes more time to observe him. Now it's not just his ears but his face is tinted a crimson shade too, never looking up in embarrassment. He's adorable and Yohan thinks it's not fair for a man to be as beautiful as him.

"Alright, let's go Yongha." He hears Donghan say as he pulls the boy by the arm almost dragging him away from Yohan.

Yohan just watches as they drift away, getting lost in the sea of people at the party; licking his lower lip still savoring the ghost of his flavor. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to go to the party, and maybe Yohan wasn't as straight as he thought.

To say that Yohan had dedicated himself to look for the boy the rest of the night was a misunderstanding, it just seemed strange to him that despite having toured almost the entire place in an attempt to find a seat, he had not run into him. Although the house is also huge.

After wandering around the house for almost an hour, Yohan decides to take a seat next to the bar table, discovering that he has a great view. From there he can see almost all the guests, he had even spotted Seungyoun glancing at Hangyul who seemed very enthusiastic with Jeon Minwook. He doesn't really understand those two, it's obvious that they both still have feelings towards each other but neither of them do anything about it.

Yohan takes a sip of his drink, looking away from the frustrating image. Luckily he manages to spot Yongha among the crowd of people, the boy who he had kissed a some minutes ago. The blond is chatting with Junseo, Donghan's younger brother, and Yohan swears that his smile can melt ice. Yohan is not discreet and watches him shamelessly, still debating whether to go ask his number directly or ask Donghan for it.

Junseo notices this raising a curious eyebrow, saying something to the blond that makes him turn towards him.

Yongha's face turns red again and Yohan can't help but smirk proudly, he loves the effect he has on the boy. Although this does not seem to be of Junseo's liking who frowns and takes him elsewhere, away from his sight.

He rolls his eyes. The Kim brothers and their eagerness to separate Yongha from him.

"I must confess that I'm surprised that you're still here." Hangyul says taking a seat next to him, his face flushed from the alcohol.

"Me too." It's the only thing he can say.

"I heard you kissed Seungyoun's cousin."

Yohan nearly dislocated his neck from how quickly he turned to see him, arching a confused brow.

"Yongha?"

Hangyul nods and then laughs.

“Did you know that Junseo has been wanting to ask him out for two months now? And then you come out of nowhere and kiss him? "

His friend seems quite amused by the situation, and on another occasion he would feel bad for the boy but at the moment there is only one thing that interests him.

"So does that mean Yongha is available?"

The shorter one turns to see him with eyes half closed. Almost judging him.

"You really liked that kiss, huh?"

Yohan is about to roll his eyes when he sees Hangyul taking out his cell phone starting to type something, after a few seconds a text message arrives.

"It's Yongha's number, if Seungyoun asks, I didn't give it to you." He pauses, standing up. “And if you'll excuse me, I need to hide from Hyunwoo. Adeus. "

Yohan opens Hangyul's message, staring at the phone number for a few minutes without doing anything. His hand trembles eagerly to message the boy, however, Yohan decides not to. At least not yet.

It is not until he has arrived at his apartment that he begins to write a text, throwing shoes and coat around the room.

_'I'm the boy you kissed today. Do you want to play again?'_

Yohan cringes and deletes the message as soon as he types it. The message would have scared away the blond for sure and he would never replied back. It also sounded too flirtatious.

About ten minutes pass and Yohan starts writing again, this time opting to be direct.

_'Hi. This is Yohan, the boy from the party. A friend of Seungyoun's gave me your number, I hope you don't mind ... Would you like to have a coffee with me?'_

Yohan feels his heart beat fast, which seems ridiculous to him since it's not like it is the first time he has texted someone. Besides the fact that it's past 2AM and probably Yongha is not reading it and fast asleep.

The '1' disappears after a few seconds, however, he doesn't receive a response right away. In fact, he doesn't get an answer in minutes which makes Yohan think that the blond man has decided to ignore him. He doesn't want to admit it but that hurts his pride, Yohan has never been ignored by anyone, in fact it has always been the other way around. You could say he is quite popular among girls -and boys-.

He suddenly remembers his friend's words and how Donghan's younger brother had been courting Yongha for a while. Would he had taken this as an opportunity to confess and now they were dating and that's why he was ignoring him?

Yohan's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a notification, Yongha has replied him and a smile from ear to ear adorns his face. He doesn't read the message right away, not wanting to seem desperate.

After several minutes that seemed like an eternity, he decides to read it.

_'Hello .... Yohan-ssi? Okay. Tomorrow at 11AM at OUI Cafe, would that be okay?'_

Yohan raises a fist upward whispering a victorious 'Yes'; this time responding quickly.

_'Perfect. So I'll see you there at 11.'_

A message arrives in a few seconds, Yongha has sent him an adorable apeach emoticon.

Yohan looks at the boy's profile picture for a while before going to sleep; Yongha wears a Mario Bros costume, which may look ridiculous on others but looks adorable on him. Yohan closes his eyes but not before making a mental note to remember to thank Hangyul and buy him his favorite food.


End file.
